Kagome's Strength
by akuma-kisu
Summary: Kagome is always the one being protected by Inuyasha, but one day, that changes..er, not good at summaries, but its better than it sounds...R&R please!
1. Is fighting too hard for you?

Chapter 1

"Is fighting too hard for you?"

"OSUWARI!!!" yelled a very annoyed Kagome.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" shouted Inuyasha whose face was now planted in the dirt.

"Can't you even appreciate my cooking a little bit?" she wailed.

"I even went through all the trouble of making tempura and everything, and you just shrug it off for INSTANT RAMEN???" she crossed her arms.

"OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI!!" she shouted as loud as she could. She stomped her foot and turned away from Inuyasha. Kagome looked back at Miroku and Sango who were sitting quietly on the other side of Inuyasha. Miroku was sipping tea and Sango was eating her tempura.

"Now Kagome, don't mind Inuyasha, this food is delicious!" said Miroku cheerfully.

"Yeah, Kagome-chan! This tempura _is_ delicious!" Sango smiled.

"Thanks guys," said Kagome happily, "At least SOME people appreciate me!" yelled Kagome in Inuyasha's direction. He was still laying face down trying to make his way back to his feet.

"Keh," Inuyasha managed to say, "You don't DO anything! You can't even fight!" Kagome looked down; she had a really angry look on her face.

"Hmph," she said, "Miroku, Sango?"

"Yes?" they replied.

"I'm going home!" she shouted.

"Can't take it here Kagome? Is fighting too hard for you?" Inuyasha asked sarcastically. Kagome now had a furious look on her face.

"Inuyasha?" she said quietly, "OSUWARI!" With that, Inuyasha was now back on the ground where he started. Miroku and Sango just rolled their eyes at Inuyasha.

"Why do you constantly insist on doing that, Inuyasha?" asked Miroku, "Kagome went through all that trouble to make us lunch and you go and insult it!" Inuyasha was slowly sitting up again and managed to get back into his normal sitting position.

"Keh!" Inuyasha growled as he sat. Miroku stood up, walked over to Inuyasha and planted his sandaled foot right in Inuyasha's face.

"You just don't understand anything do you, Inuyasha?" sighed Miroku as he returned to his spot next to Sango. Sango just rolled her eyes at him and didn't say anything.

_Stupid Kagome,_ thought Inuyasha to himself. _You shouldn't have gotten so mad; it wasn't that big of a deal! _Inuyasha sat angrily with Miroku and Sango. Both of them just glared at Inuyasha silently and ate the rest of Kagome's delicious home cooked tempura, while Inuyasha muttered to himself.

__


	2. Back in her Time

Chapter 2

Back in Her Time

Kagome angrily pulled herself out f the well. She was infuriated and stomped out of the shrine through her backyard. _Inuyasha you ingrate! I went through all that trouble making lunch fro you more than anyone else, and you just turn around and mock it! Then you have the nerve to say I can't fight..._Kagome paused for a second as she reached the back door of her house. _Who am I kidding? I can't fight at all. I can barely fire an arrow straight, and half the time I miss the target. I'm nothing compared to Inuyasha, Miroku, or Sango, even Kikyo is still much more skilled than I am. Even if I'm her reincarnation, I'm still nothing compared to her. Maybe that's why there's no way for me to have a space in Inuyasha's heart. Kikyo even risked her life for him. Could I do that?_ Kagome looked up at the sky; she clutched the shinkon shards that were around her neck.

"Maybe it would be best if I didn't go back to the Feudal Era anymore, I'm nothing but a burden anyway, maybe Inuyasha is better off with out me interfering. He's already made it perfectly clear." Kagome sighed as she opened up the back door.

"I'm home," she said solemnly. She slowly took off her shoes and placed them neatly and carefully by the door. She walked by the kitchen and said hello to her mother.

"Oh, hello Kagome! Back so soon? You only just left an hour ago to deliver that delicious lunch you made for your friends!" smiled Kagome's mother,

"Oh," Kagome hesitated a little trying to think of an excuse, "Well, I just went to deliver it, they were pretty busy and I had no business there any way."

"Oh, alright then Kagome!" her mom said cheerfully. Kagome put on a fake smile and then continued to make her way to her bedroom. She opened to door to her room and looked at her desk. There were stacks of books and piles of worksheets that she had put off so she could go to the Feudal Era. Kagome let out a long sigh. _Well, I better get started on this now. I'll be up all night if I keep putting this off._ Kagome slowly walked over to her desk and sat down. She rested her elbows on the desk and put her head in her hands. _Why did I have to get involved with an arrogant, rude, obnoxious hanyou? _She thought to herself. She searched through her pencil case for a sharp pencil so she could begin her math work. As she continued her homework for the rest of the afternoon she occasionally would look out her window at the sky and sigh.


	3. Something's wrong

Chapter 3

"Something's wrong.."

"Inuyasha!" said Miroku sternly.

"You feel it too?" said Inuyasha as if he was expecting Miroku to say something from the start.

"C'mon!" yelled Sango. She was already out of her casual kimono and fully dressed in her Youkai Exterminating outfit. She was holding her Hiraikotsu in her right hand and was already on Kirara's back.

"Houshi-sama!" Sango called. Miroku ran over to Kirara and jumped on her back behind Sango. Inuyasha continued on the ground. He began to run north.

"It's this way!" shouted Inuyasha as he darted off. _I sense him!_ thought Inuyasha, _I sense Naraku! _Inuyasha continued running until he came to a small clearing a little ways from the Bone Eaters Well. There stood the threatening Nakaru.

"Naraku!" shouted Inuyasha menacingly. There stood Naraku wrapped in his baboon pelt. He started to laugh in his evil, deceitful way.

"Well, well Inuyasha!" cackled Naraku, "It took you long enough to pick up my scent!"

"Shut up!" yelled Inuyasha.

"Where is she? Where is the girl who carries the Shinkon shards?" asked Naraku cunningly.

"Kagome has nothing to do with this!" growled Inuyasha, "I will finish you off right here and now!"

"Heh, like you could even scratch me, hanyou!" Inuyasha snarled and lunged at Naraku.

"Tetsusiaga!" shouted Inuyasha as he grabbed his sword from its sheath. Naraku slowly began to disappear, laughing as he dissolved.

"There is no point in me staying; I only came for the girl. I might as well keep you entertained until she returns another time." laughed Naraku. Behind the location where Naraku disappeared a huge youkai appeared. He was a sickening yellow color with huge fangs and eyes. His giant muscles rippled through his skin. He had a menacing glare on his face and cackled incessantly. He had giant claws that looked like they could pierce easily through anything.

"Inuyasha! Be careful! This might be another one of Naraku's incarnations!" shouted Miroku who was still sitting with Sango and Kirara some distance behind Inuyasha.

"Keh," Inuyasha scoffed, "I can take that ugly glutton on with me eyes closed." Just as Inuyasha made that comment he lunged at the terrifying youkai.

"KAZE NO KISU!!!" Inuyasha yelled as he attempted his first blow on his new enemy. Just as it seemed Inuyasha's Wind Scar would rip right through the youkai, it erected an evil barrier that sent Inuyasha's attack right back to him. Inuyasha yelped as he was sent flying through the air by his own attack. He was sent to the ground with a hard and painful thud. As Inuyasha attempted to get up, Miroku and Sango noticed he was covered in blood.

"'Hiraikotsu!" yelled Sango as she was about to aid Inuyasha in his battle.

"STOP!" she shouted at her. Sango looked a bit confused. The youkai shot a piercing glare at Sango; he turned around a little so he was no facing Inuyasha again. Both Miroku and Sango noticed a huge spire shaped scar on its back.

"Don't interfere; this youkai is too strong for you or Miroku. Plus, this is my fight against one of Naraku's youkai." Sango lowered her weapon and shot a worried glance at Miroku.

"Don't worry Sango, Inuyasha can handle himself, he wants to fight. Besides he wanted to get his frustration out on something! You know he's been restless ever since Kagome-sama left this afternoon."

Inuyasha went back in to attack the youkai again. This time he tried using Bakuryuuha. Still the same thing occurred. It was repelled right back at him sending him flying even farther than before.

"D-damn it" Inuyasha managed to say as he slowly managed to stand up. He was drenched in his blood and looked down at the ground as he saw a trail of red from where he was thrown down.

"Heh, heh, heh" cackled the intimidating youkai, "Is that all you have hanyou?" The youkai started to charge at Inuyasha.

"Not likely," shouted Inuyasha. He drew Tetsusiaga again and began to dash back at the youkai. "KAZE NO---" before Inuyasha could initiate his attack the massive youkai slashed right through Inuyasha with his colossal claws. It impaled Inuyasha through the stomach. The sharp white tip of its claw was clearly visible through Inuyasha's back.

"INUYASHA!" yelled both Miroku and Sango. Inuyasha was still standing, his Tetsusiaga still in his hands above his head, he was so close to slicing the youkai, but was a second too slow. Inuyasha gasped for air and began coughing. Blood spat from his mouth onto the youkai's feet.

"Heh, heh, heh, not only are my claws sharp enough to slice through anything, they are also infected with poison, you'll be dead by nightfall!" laughed the youkai.

"I have to use my Kazaana to finish this!" shouted Miroku. He was pulling off the rosary bead when the youkai glared at him.

"Don't even try it, monk, or you will be dead before you open that hellhole in your hand. And you, youkai exterminator, don't even try to fight me, you are too weak to even compare to my strength, it would be a waste of my time to fight you."

Kagome lifter her head from her desk, the shinkon shards around her neck were pulsing. She looked out her window at the sky.

"Something is wrong...Something is wrong with Inuyasha! I can sense it!" Without hesitation Kagome ran out her room, sprinted downstairs and grabbed her shoes. She continued through her backyard until she reached the well. She didn't even think about the argument she had with Inuyasha earlier that day. She jumped right into the well. A second later she was pulling herself out of the well in the Feudal Era. She was trying as hard as she could to reach Inuyasha as fast as she was able to.


	4. I won't let you die!

Chapter 4

"I won't let you Die!"

"The Shinkon shards are pulsing even more! I must be closer to Inuyasha." Kagome was panting; she was running as fast as she could possibly run. She started to run north from the well following the Shinkon shard's lead. She continued to run as fast as she could until she came to the small clearing where Inuyasha was fighting the youkai. When Kagome reached Inuyasha he was still impaled by the youkai's claw. Miroku and Sango were still on Kirara wondering what to do. Inuyasha was still gasping for air and tried to break free of the youkai's claws, but the sadistic demon continued to hold Inuyasha in place forcing him to absorb more poison each time he flinched or moved.

"INUYASHA!!" screamed Kagome as she ran out towards him, ignoring any possible danger she might face upon reaching him.

"Kagome-sama!" shouted Miroku.

"Kagome-chan! Don't go near that youkai! It will kill you!" yelled Sango. Kagome ignored her comment and continued to run to Inuyasha. The youkai noticed Kagome and laughed. In one great sweep he flung Inuyasha right off of his claw and into the ground. He began coughing continuously, still spitting up blood each time. He was too filled with poison to move, and just continued coughing.

"You are a fool, girl!" shouted the youkai, but Kagome ignored him as she ran up to Inuyasha's position.

"Wench!" yelled the youkai as he lunged at her. Kagome was too focused on Inuyasha to notice.

"KAGOME!" screamed Sango and Miroku. They were running towards her, trying to save her but with one forceful sweep, the youkai slashed at Kirara, Miroku, and Sango. All three of them went plummeting backwards into an old tree. Al of them knocked unconscious. They had no deep wounds; the youkai mostly shoved them back with its force. With his other claw, the youkai swung at Kagome's back. All was silent except for the disgusting sound of flesh ripping. Kagome's eyes widened as she collapsed on top of Inuyasha. She had beads of sweat dripping down her face and was breathing hard. _It...it hurts. I can't move._ Tears began streaming down her face, not because of the pain, but because Inuyasha still wasn't moving. Her tears rolled off her cheeks and onto Inuyasha's face.

Sango stirred when she heard the youkai's attempt to kill Kagome. She managed to lift her Hirikotsu and aim at the youkai's back as he was about to finish off Kagome and Inuyasha. Sango was weak but managed to throw her massive boomerang.

"Hiraikotsu!" shouted Sango as she released her boomerang bone from her hand. Her aim was perfect but it barely scratched the youkai's back. The angry demon looked by furiously.

"Fool, no man made weapon can defeat me!" growled the youkai. Sango was struggling to sit up.

Kagome was still crying over Inuyasha, she had a huge gash in the side of her back and stomach.

"Ka-Kagome?" Inuyasha said warily, he opened his eyes only to find a familiar face crying over him. He could smell it. He smelled Kagome's blood everywhere; it lingered lowly in the air.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled in a quiet voice, "I'm so glad! I thought- I thought you might have been dead!" She cried.

"YOU'RE BLEEDING!" Inuyasha yelled as he sat up. He looked painfully at the gash Kagome had endured for him._ She endured that for me?_ Inuyasha thought to himself.

"It doesn't matter, as long as you are okay, then I will be fine." Kagome managed a weak smile and slowly pulled herself to her feet. She winced in pain at deep gash in her side. Inuyasha was still on the ground trying to pull himself up. The youkai turned away from Sango and back to Kagome who was now on her feet standing right next to Inuyasha.

"Are you still alive? I'm surprised, humans can't take very much of my poison, but I only nicked you with my claw, maybe I should tear you to shreds you wench!" shouted the demon as he lunge at her.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled. Everything was spinning in Kagome's head. She couldn't think straight. She looked into the distance and managed to make out the three forms of Miroku, Sango, and Kirara. _C'mon Kagome! You can take this; can't you do this for Inuyasha? He does it for you all the time! Show him you can be strong! _ Kagome thought to herself. She saw the massive form of the youkai approaching her. He stopped right in front of her and glared threateningly at her.

"Which would be more painful for you, wench?" he asked sinisterly, "To be killed now, or to watch this hanyou die before your eyes and then you be killed your self." Kagome's mind was screaming, but she couldn't form the words. She looked over at Inuyasha, he was still sitting down using Tetsusiaga as a support for him, he was still breathing hard and couldn't even stand up, the poison was taking full effect. _No! NO!! I WONT LET INUYASHA DIE!_ The wicked youkai smiled viciously at Kagome and readied his claws over Inuyasha. He knew he couldn't do anything to protect himself against the youkai._ Sorry Kagome,_ Inuyasha thought to himself, he closed his eyes and waited. _No! No!! NO NO NO NO NO!!!!!!! _

The youkai's massive arm muscles began to ripple as he began to put his entire force down to his claws.


	5. The power she never knew she had

Chapter 5

The Power she never knew she had

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome shrieked. She held out her arm at the youkai, she didn't know what she could do, she just hoped she could do something, ANYTHING, to protect Inuyasha. Suddenly a strange white glow appeared in the palm of her hand. It grew steadily and pierced the youkai. Just as the demon was about the finish Inuyasha off he noticed this strange purifying power coming from Kagome.

"What?" shouted the youkai. "A miko?" the youkai shrieked horribly as Kagome's spiritual powers ripped through the youkai. After a couple of seconds the youkai dissolved completely and all that was left was ashes. Kagome collapse to her knees, tears streaming continuously down her face.

"Inuyasha," she managed to say between her sobs. Sango and Miroku had regained consciousness during this time and had witness the whole thing. They were in awe, they had never seen such strong miko powers emanate from Kagome before.

"Ka-Kagome-chan!" gasped Sango.

Inuyasha had also seen the whole thing. After he closed his eyes and was preparing for the worst, he sensed an extremely strong miko power and opened his eyes to find that Kagome had defeated the enemy he could not.

"Ka-go-me" whispered a weak Inuyasha. Kagome managed to look up between her tears and smiled at Inuyasha.

"I'm so glad Inuyasha!" Kagome managed to crawl over towards him. She was extremely weak from emitting such powers; her body still didn't have enough strength to support her after an attack like that.

"I thought you were going to die right in front of me, I- I felt so helpless." Kagome managed a weak smile and collapsed. Inuyasha quickly caught her before she hit the ground. _Kagome risked her life for me. She had such strong powers and I had no idea about it! _Inuyasha looked down at Kagome's wound. It was deep and was still bleeding pretty heavily.

Sango and Miroku made their way over to Inuyasha, they were both weak from the blow they had suffered from the youkai.

"Inuyasha, we need to get Kagome over to Kaede's soon!" shouted Miroku.


	6. reunion

Chapter 6

Reunion

Kagome slowly opened her eyes. She knew she was in a familiar surrounding. _I must be in Kaede's home; Inuyasha must have brought me here after I fainted._ Kagome looked up just to find an extremely worried Inuyasha looming over her.

"You're awake Kagome?" he asked sincerely.

"Yes, I think I'm okay now." She said as she began to sit up, a terrible pain stabbed her in the side of her back where the youkai had sliced her.

"Ow, I guess I forgot about that." Kagome winced as she rubbed her side.

"Idiot, you shouldn't be moving around that much or you'll never get better." Said Inuyasha as he put his hand on her forehead to see if she had a fever, she blushed a little and smiled at Inuyasha.

"What about you Inuyasha? Are you okay?"

"Course I'm okay, like I have said a million times, my body is different from yours."

"I'm glad" smiled Kagome. Inuyasha glanced over at Kagome.

"You fought really bravely out there you know..." he said hesitating a little bit. "If it wasn't for you, I would have died, so thank you Kagome..." smiled Inuyasha, he was about to say something else, but cut himself off before he formed the words... Kagome looked back at him and smiled. _Did I really have such strong miko powers? Well, at least I know I have them; maybe they will come in handy in the future when Inuyasha gets himself into trouble again._

"I'm just glad you are alive Inuyasha."

"You too, Kagome."


End file.
